Into Open Arms
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: A Carby fic....i'll continue if i get feedback
1. Default Chapter

Takes place after Rampage before Four Corners because I thought Four Corners was a crappy episode...if I were in charge, I would have done something totally different.  
  
I obviously don't own any of the characters in this story, so please don't sue me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you say when someone tells you they don't want to be your friend anymore? That they don't want to sit on the sidelines waiting for you and the man you supposedly love to break up. Abby was silent as she walked John Carter walk away. Everything had started out normally. Carter had been his usual quiet self and listened as Abby spilled out her problems to him.   
  
"Shit," she swore under her breath as she looked down at her watch and realized she was late to go see Luka. After her conversation with Carter, she didn't really feel up to it anymore. As she started walking away from the bench she had been sitting on moments ago, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Luka's number.  
  
"Hello?" The heavy Croatian voice answered.  
  
"Hey, Luka. It's Abby. Um...can we cancel tonight? I think I need to go home and take a long bath or something. It's been a really long night." Abby explained.  
  
"Okay, um...I'll see you tomorrow?" Luka asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm on at 8."   
  
"I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Bye." Abby said and went to hang up.  
  
"Bye. I love you." Luka said and his voice disappeared as he too hung up.  
  
Three little words. Of course she had heard them before but this time it was different. Like he was pleading with her to love him too. It was heartbreaking to have to lie to the man that loved her so much.   
  
Abby did, however, return to her house and did also, in fact, take a very long bath during which she started thinking about Carter. She looked at the clock beside the bath and noticed it was almost 11:30. Carter should have been off at 11. God did she need a a drink. And she suddenly found herself getting dressed and heading out again. She walked to the bar that was around the corner from her house. She walked in and sat at the counter.  
  
"What can I get you ma'am?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Whiskey, straight up." Abby answered quickly.  
  
"You sure 'bout that?"   
"Yes, just get it for me." Abby said slightly annoyed.  
  
As the bartender went to get the drink, Abby let out a short sigh. She knew what she was about to do and when the bartender brought it to her, she quickly gulped it down without any hesitation.  
  
When her second drink was finished, she realized with what common sense she had that she needed to get out of this bar fast. There was only one place she could think of going because she suddenly knew she needed help and she shouldn't have done what she had just did. As she walked along the empty streets she suddenly started crying. As she got to the doorstep of the house she was looking for, she knew she must look like hell. She rang the doorbell and wiped her eyes with her sweater at the same time. As the door opened she couldn't help the tears that came out of her eyes as she fell into the arms of the man who opened the door.  



	2. Falling into Nothing

  
"Abby, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Carter's sleepy voice asked the woman that was now in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Abby shook her head and said over and over again, still crying.  
  
"Shhh...it's okay, I'm not upset. What's the matter? Did something happen with Luka? Come inside."  
  
Carter, still not sure what to make of the entire ordeal, sat Abby gently on the sofa in his living room.   
  
"Do you want something to drink? Coffee or tea or something?" Carter asked starting to get up to go to the kitchen. He never got that far, however, because right as he went to stand up, Abby grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please don't leave me." Abby pleaded.  
  
"Shh...I won't leave you. Here, lay down, you're exhausted." Carter said, moving Abby horizontally on the sofa.   
  
"Thank you." Abby quietly murmured, as she was practically asleep. "I love you Carter." And with that she left a shocked Carter staring at the now sleeping figure on his sofa.  



	3. A new day

The next morning Abby woke up with the biggest hangover she had ever had in her life. That's when she knew something was wrong because she hadn't woken up with a hangover in four years.  
  
"Oh god," she thought to herself, "what have I done?"  
  
That was when she looked around and realized she was not at her house. Nor was she at Luka's. As she sat up and the world stopped spinning, she realized she was on a sofa and still had the clothes she had been wearing the night before on, except for her shoes and socks were in a neat pile under the coffee table that was in front of the sofa. As her eyes continued to focus, she saw a note with her name on it also sitting on the coffee table.  
  
Dear Abby,  
If you are reading this, you must be awake. My shift started at 6. I don't know at what time you're reading this, but it's now about 5:23. I left you the key to the front door, just lock up as you leave and bring me the key. You're welcome to whatever you find in the kitchen, I'm really not sure what's in there. Hope you slept well last night. See you at the hospital.  
  
-John  
  
Had she slept with him? She didn't remember anything. Wait, there might have been a bar involved. God, how much had she drank? Uh-oh, Luka had said he was going to call her. She got up and started searching for her cell phone. She found it sitting on a table next to the front door along with her purse. And surprise surprise she had 3 missed calls and 2 new voice messages. She didn't really want to think about Luka right now so she decided not to listen to the messages.  
  
So this was Carter's place? It was very well furnished. Everything was in its place and tidy. The total opposite of her place or Luka's. She looked at her watch to check the time. Quarter to seven. She guessed she better get going and get back to her place and change before she headed to the hospital. She'd have to think of something before she ran into Luka. He would definitely want an explanation for this one.   



	4. Love is Hard to Come By

Ok, I'm going to bed now, I've posted parts 2,3,and 4 and it's 1:44 but for any of you who have seen the movie "Jerry Maguire"...that's how i feel!!  
  
  
  
"Abby, you're late!" Kerry screamed as she went flying past Abby, who was just coming in through the ambulance bay doors.  
  
"Geez, it's five after." Abby muttered to Randi as she headed into the lounge. It had taken her longer to get home that she thought. She had also taken a quick shower before she headed into work. She opened her locker and reached into the back and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. Popping two pills in her mouth, she put the bottle back in her locker and slammed it shut. Just as she did, she realized someone else was in the room with her.   
  
"Hey, did you get my note?" Carter asked with his famous smile on his face.  
  
"Um, yeah. I want to talk to you about that." Abby replied, looking down at her feet. "What happened last night? Did we...umm...uh..."  
  
"No! You showed up late last night on my doorstep and you didn't look to great so I let you stay. You were pretty much passed out the second you touched the couch."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can be a pretty lousy drunk."   
  
"Abby...are you in...oh," Luka said coming through the door of the lounge and seeing Carter and Abby talking. "I tried calling you last night. I tried your house, your cell, everywhere, I was going to come over, I was really worried."  
  
"Yeah, sorry bout that. I, um, wanted total relaxation and just unplugged the phone and turned off my cell. Sorry about that." Abby explained hesitantly.  
  
"Okay. Do you want to have lunch later?"  
  
"Sure. Just find me later or whatever." Abby said, turning to leave the room. "I guess I better go before Weaver hunts me down." She said with a slight smile. As she turned to leave, Luka did also, but after Abby had left the room Luka looked back at Carter with a threatening look on his face as if to say "don't try anything with my girlfriend, buddy."  
  
Carter sighed as he watched them leave. Abby obviously hadn't remembered what she told him the night before. Well he certainly wasn't going to refresh her memory. She was obviously in love with Luka. He was just the other man. Why had she been so drunk though? He hadn't even thought to ask her. She'd been sober for four years. Why start drinking again now? This wasn't her usual personality. She's the one who had encouraged Carter to tell Kerry when Carter had relapsed, and Carter didn't even keep the pills down. Carter could still here Abby's three words ringing in his ears and knew that he might never hear them again.  



	5. Never Get it Right

Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I had written a couple more chapters but then my computer crashed and everything got erased. This is another short chapter, but i swear the next one will be longer.  
  
****A Few Hours Later****  
  
"So, what were you and Carter talking about?" Luka finally asked. Abby could see he had been waiting for the perfect time and knew the question was coming.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Abby said, not looking him in the eye.  
  
"Come on, Abby. I'm getting tired of your games." Luka said angrily. "Why don't you talk to me? I'm supposed to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Only when it's convenient for you." Oh god, now she was quoting Carter.   
  
"Yes, that's it. I'm so pathetic and you're so perfect." Luka spat out.  
  
"Luka, I can't deal with you when you're like this."   
  
"Well lately I haven't been able to deal with you at all. Come on, Abby, you're being a bitch."  
  
"I can't believe you just said that." Abby said in full surprise. She just shook her head and started to walk away.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say? That our relationship is perfect. Come on Abby." Luka started walking to try and catch up with her.  
  
Abby quickly turned around. "I can't be with you. Every time I'm with you I'm thinking of somewhere else I'd rather be. You don't need me Luka."  
  
"Yes I do. I'm sorry Abby. Please."  
  
"You don't know anything about me. You don't know who I am."  
  
"But Carter does?" That was the final argument. It was all over and both of them knew it. Luka was now sitting on a bench and Abby came over and sat down next him.  
  
"We're kidding ourselves Luka. This will never work."  
  
"Why not though? Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not right for you. You'll find her Luka. Someone out there who will love you like you need to be loved. But I can't do that. I'm sorry." The same words that had haunted him almost a year and a half ago were back and in the voice of someone else.   
  
Abby took his hand and kissed it and held it to her cheek. Then she placed it back on his leg, stood up, and walked away.  



End file.
